


Prompt: Promise; X-Men Evolution; Kurt Wagner

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [83]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Male Friendship, POV Kurt Wagner, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Kurt's thoughts on whether to trust Toad or not. Complete.
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner
Series: Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 10





	Prompt: Promise; X-Men Evolution; Kurt Wagner

“The last promise I made was to my momma, Nightcrawler, and I couldn’t keep it. So, I decided I’d never make another promise again. ‘Cause, I tried my best, but it wasn’t enough, and I’ve never been the type to make promises I couldn’t keep.”

He’s surprised and not. Toad, he’s discovered, hates hypocrisy, and since they’ve become friends, he’s realised there’s not a time Toad has lied to him about anything.

They lose contact, and years later, when SHIELD operative Tolansky asks him to trust him, “I promise I’m on the right side here,” he decides to trust him.


End file.
